


Courfeyrac and a Day Unsaved

by KissTheBoy7



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Courfeyrac being a cute little superhero, Kink Meme, M/M, it's not rape I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheBoy7/pseuds/KissTheBoy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac misconstrues E/R action in an alley and makes a valiant effort to rescue a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac and a Day Unsaved

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Meme prompt: One of the Amis accidentally witnesses Enjolras and Grantaire together. R is being especially rough and the other person assumes that he’s drunk and raping/sexually assaulting Enjolras.
> 
> Then they confront E or R (or both) about it and it turns out that Enjolras just really likes it rough.

Courfeyrac is by no means a prude. He knows the ins and outs of sex, with men and women alike, and he knows what it looks like. He knows that some people like strange, strange things in the bedroom- and that’s okay. To each his own. It’s not as if he hasn’t done quite a few things that he wouldn’t be keen on talking about in the light of day.  
  
But he draws the line at rape.  
  
“Hey- hey!” It’s only seconds since he’s spotted them, and he’s already jogging towards the pair of men writhing together in an alley. He’d been on his way to Jehan’s to meet the other man’s new potted rose, but that can wait. The smaller man is almost limp, slammed into the brick over and over, his whimpers amplified as a hand tangles in his golden curls to yank it back and a set of teeth sink into his neck.  
  
 _“Hey.”_ He’s close enough to see their faces now, and he stumbles on the next [step](http://lonelysoulenjolras.tumblr.com/post/42952526439/kink-meme-fill-enjolras-likes-it-rough). It’s _Enjolras_ pinned to the wall, blazing eyes screwed shut in what can only be indescribably agony. His lips are sealed tightly, as though he’s struggling not to make a sound at his abuse.  
  
Too proud, Courfeyrac thinks, to let anyone see him like this. Stupid man. There’s only one thing to do.  
  
He gallops into them, grabbing the man with his nails bloodying the leader’s hip and flinging him to the ground. They land together in a tangle of curses and flailing limbs. He lands one punch to his jaw, nearly blind with fury, before he recognizes it. Or rather, the overpowering scent of wine on his breath.  
  
Grantaire stares up at him with eyes watering, pushing at his chest halfheartedly. His face is already purpling from the force of Courfeyrac’s blow.  
  
“Gettoff,” he groans, and Courfeyrac is too numb with shock and horror to do anything but obey.  
  
Behind him, a similar groan makes him turn his head. Enjolras is dusting himself off, trousers already refastened, looking thoroughly irritated by the interruption. Courfeyrac has lost the ability to speak. He stares numbly.  
  
He’s not running, he’s not screaming. He’s not beating Grantaire into a bloody mess on the pavement like he deserves.  
  
Instead he’s staring at Courfeyrac in what can only be described as annoyance. The kind that’s usually reserved for Grantaire.  
  
“What- what-” Courfeyrac swallows hard, turning uneasily back to Grantaire, who is [nursing](http://lonelysoulenjolras.tumblr.com/post/42952526439/kink-meme-fill-enjolras-likes-it-rough) his jaw and leaning heavily back on the brick. He stares up at him guiltily. Slowly, the pieces are beginning to click. “You… and…”  
  
“If you would be so kind,” Enjolras begins slowly, the only indication of his embarrassment in the tint of his face. He gestures back towards the street. “Please leave us be.”  
  
Who is he to argue? He backs slowly in the direction he came, eyes huge in shock and wonder as Enjolras kneels beside his fallen- _lover_ \- and offers a hand to help him back up.  
  
Oh, dear Lord. He’d thought he’d seen everything.  
  
He has a responsibility, no, a duty, to inform the others.  
  
As he resumes the path to Jehan’s apartment Courfeyrac is already composing his rant in his head.  
  
 _Enjolras and Grantaire._ He shakes his head in bemusement.  
  
Perhaps their leader wasn’t quite as pure as he appeared.


End file.
